Summonings
by JeweledTygerLily
Summary: Harry has been out of school for a year training to be an Auror. After a usual christmas holliday with the Weasly's he recieves a shock when the remaining Death Eaters form a plan to get back at Harry with a summoning spell. HarryGinny RonHermione


I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters as much as I would truly love to. Although I will say that the story's plot is all my own. I did fix some of the spelling errors so I hope that things are ok now. I had run the spell check but I must have forgotten to save the changes before I posted the chapter up. Oh well I do hope that you all won't be mad at me. Enjoy!!!!!!

Chapter 1

Just Like Any Other Christmas

It was just l ike any other Christmas. Harry would spend it with the Weasly family, this time at the Burrow. But things were different, he was out of school now. Harry was training to become an auror. So far the only break they got in the training was for mothers day. He had been able to visit his mothers grave openly. No more hiding from Voldemort.

But nevertheless Harry was looking forward to seeing Ron and Hermione at the Burrow. Hermione would be bringing her parents this year much to the surprise of every one. Harry had not understood the entire reason for Hermione's parents at the Burrow as Hermione would only comment then he would find out if he came to visit for Christmas and then proceeded to threaten Harry that he had better show up for Christmas. Harry always annoyed Hermione with his responses always pretending that he didn't know if he would be able to make it.

Harry had received very few letters from Ron and Hermione this fall. He had expected that Ron wouldn't write that much, but Hermione was a different story, she was always sure to write him. Harry had chalked it up to her being very busy. Harry himself had very little time to write as he was always training, and it wasn't exactly a walk in the park either. Soon Harry's thoughts turned to Ginny. Most of the letters Harry had received were from Ginny and he always made time to read them. Ginny always had something new to tell him. Man had Harry missed her. There were times in his training when the only thing that kept him going was one of Ginny's letters. Harry missed the smell of her perfume and the way her eyes glistened when she looked at him.

This was going to be a wonderful Christmas and just the break he needed from the Aruor office. Harry walked across to the elevators to leave the ministry. The familiar voice rang out as he reached the top, "Thank you for visiting the Ministry of Magic." Harry might be an apprentice there but he still preferred to take the visitors entrance. Harry definitely preferred that to disapprating.

Harry walked out into the alley way into the chill night air. Harry was leaving later than he had planned but knew that no one at the Burrow would be put out by his late arrival. None of the Weasly family actually knew if Harry would be coming or not. Harry liked it that way, he had wanted his arrival to be a surprise, especially to Ginny.

Looking around incase some one was actually there this late in the evening Harry threw his invisibility cloak over him and mounted his broom. It may have been night time but Harry didn't want to risk being seen by any muggles who might be out for an evening stroll. He sped of toward the sky hoping to get out of sight soon. Oh did he love his broom but he much preferred flying with out the cloak. As soon as he hit cloud cover he pulled off the cloak and stuffed it in his back pack. He let the wind whip through his hair as he soared toward the Burrow and the one girl he would be most glad to see.

…

The Burrow was full of activity and jam packed with visitors for the holiday. The last time it had been this full was for Bill and Fluers wedding. Ginny would be sharing a room with Hermione and Hermione's parents would be in Fred and George's old room. Ron, Charlie, and George would be in Ron's room and Bill and Fluer would be up in Percy's room. Percy of coarse would not be staying over for Christmas, he would just be visiting for the day. All the arrangements had been made, but Ginny didn't feel like celebrating. No one had heard from Harry. They all knew that he was training to be an Auror but had thought that he would at least come to visit for Christmas.

Ginny stared out the back door hoping for any sign of Harry. Her mind wondered as she thought about all the tough training that Harry had to go through. Would he still look the same as before or would he have changed? Ginny's heart ached for Harry and nothing else seemed as important. Her seventh year in school seemed pretty dull since Harry wasn't there anymore. Even being the captain of the quidditch team didn't do much to raise the excitement. Boy did she miss Harry.

She still had not told her parents that she and Harry were together. Ginny just didn't want to deal with all the questions her mother would no doubt ask. Ginny sighed in frustration, Harry could have at least written her to tell her if he was or wasn't coming. Ginny didn't even realize that Hermione had come up to stand behind her.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Hermione said looking at Ginny with worry written on her face. Ginny gave a start when Hermione had spoken and turned to face her.

"It's nothing Hermione, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Ginny looked sheepish as she tried to cover up her emotions. Not even Hermione knew that she and Harry had gotten back together. If Hermione knew that would mean that Ron would stick his big ugly head in to things. Ron just didn't get what she and Harry had. Yeah Harry had ended things but it had been just as painful to him as it was to her. Harry was right to end their relationship while Voldemort was still out there. Harry would do anything to keep Ginny safe and she knew that. She adored that about him and she loved him. This relationship was something that Ginny wanted to keep to herself.

"No your not fine, something is wrong." Hermione scolded Ginny. Hemione knew that look in Ginny's eyes, it was pure pain and hurt. "You can always talk with me you know that." Hermione hated to see Ginny this way, and she would do anything to take the pain away from her.

Ginny knew that she wasn't getting out of this without telling Hermione something. Ginny wracked her brain for something but came up short. The only thing on her mind tonight was Harry, and she wasn't about to tell Hermione about that. There had to be something she could say that Hermione would believe. Still nothing came to mind.

"You miss Fred don't you?" Hermione whispered interupting Ginny's thoughts. Ginny choked back her tears at the mention of her brother's name. It had barely been a year since the funeral. But she nodded her head in agreement glad for the excuse not to talk about Harry.

"I miss him so much." Ginny found herself sobbing out when she thought about Harry. Biting her touge for the outburst Ginny sank to her knees. Ginny hoped that Hermione would take it to mean that she missed Fred. She had long ago dealt with the grief of losing her brother and knew that he had died for a noble cause, defeating Voldemort. Ginny was proud of her brother even though she wished that Fred would not have been killed.

Hermione was quick to Ginny's side and was hugging her in an instant. "No one can take the place of a brother but remember, Fred fought for his family Ginny. He fought for you. And all he would want in return is for you to be happy." Hermione hugged Ginny even tighter at her words trying to comfort her in the best way that she knew how.

Ginny sighed and wiped at her eyes, "Thank you Hermione." Ginny stood up and stepped toward the back yard, "I think I just need to be alone for a minute or two" She smiled and started off for a walk around the Burrow. Hermione smiled and walked back into the kitchen shutting the door behind her.

Ginny walked around the Burrow quite a few times losing count as her thoughts strayed toward Harry. After a while she grew tired and resigned that if Harry were coming for Christmas break he would have at least written. She walked to the back door and turned the knob to go inside.

…

Harry had been flying for a good hour and was getting a little cold. He couldn't wait to get to the Burrow and most of all he couldn't wait to see the surprise on Ginny's face as he showed up. He hadn't really had time to write her and tell her that he would be coming for Christmas. Harry's body started to warm as he caught sight of the most wonderful thing in the world, the Burrow. Speeding up just slightly he headed for the back door. He would want to go into the kitchen first, the warmest part of the house.

As Harry neared the gate he saw Ginny stepping up to the door. He was glad that she was alone. He couldn't have planned it better himself. Harry focused on making as little noise as possible as he landed right at the edge of the gate. He dismounted his broom just as Ginny was turning the handle on the door.

Harry put as much haughtiness in his voice as he could muster speaking very loud, "Aren't you going to welcome me back?" Harry knew that he was pushing his luck. Ginny was either going to be overwhelmed that he had come for Christmas or completely ticked that he hadn't written to tell her either way. He was hoping for the first of the two.

Ginny froze as she heard the voice that she had wanted to hear for so long. She turned around to see the biggest grin on Harry's face. Ginny let her tears fall without reserve and ran toward Harry wanting nothing more than to hug him. She forgot all of her anger and sadness at the fact that he hadn't written as she ran to him. Harry was here and that was all that mattered. There was plenty of time to be angry at him later.

Harry opened the gate and stepped in with his arms opened wide, dropping his broom and luggage. His heart skipped a beat as they touched for the first time in months. Harry slipped his arms around Ginny's waist and sqeezed trying to bring her in as close as possible. "I've missed you so much," Harry whispered as he smelled her hair drinking in the familiar sent of her perfume. One breath was enough to warm him from his long journey here.

Ginny melted at his touch. "Not as much as I missed you." She said in response to him. Ginny leaned up and kissed Harry passionately trying to convey to him the ache she had felt to touch him these past few months. Harry returned her kiss instantly, and Ginny knew that Harry had been yeaning for her just as much.

Harry was warmed to the bone when they finally broke apart."Who needs a fire after a greeting like that?" he chuckled as Ginny bent down to pick up Harry's back pack from the ground.

Harry grabbed his broom and trunk as they headed to the back door. "So, how is Auror training going?" Ginny questioned.

"Hard." Harry replied, "But never a dull moment." He smiled

"What about school?" Harry asked as they reached the back door.

Ginny fowned. "It's downright boring without you there." She stated.

"What about quwiditch?" Harry replied looking at her skeptically.

"What about quwiditch?" Ginny replied teasingly.

"Well your captain this year aren't you? How's the team doing?" Harry looked at her for a response. He hoped that Griffyndore would win the cup this year.

"Don't even ask," Ginny chuckled as they walked into the kitchen. They were greeted with cheers all around as everyone's eyes turned to the door. Mrs. Weasly was the first one out of her chair giving Harry a hug before he could protest it.

"Harry dear, so nice of you to drop in," Mrs. Weasly exclaimed in her overly cheerful voice. "I had thought you wouldn't be coming this Christmas." Mrs. Weasly was always glad to see Harry.

"Well Harry," Mr. Weasly said patting Harry's back. "Good to see you as always."

After a warm greeting from Hermione and Ron, Harry was introduced to Hermione's parents. Then came Bill and Fleur, and last but not least, Charlie. Then came Harry's favorite part, he was sat down at the table next to Ron and Ginny with a hot bowl of soup in front of him. Harry knew he would soon be asking for seconds because nothing beat Mrs. Weasly's home cooked meals. How he had longed for some good cooking during his training at the ministry.

The kitchen was filled with light chatter as Harry finished off his meal. He had been quite happy to see that every one was up to greet him but wondered why. It was nearly midnight when he had touched down in the back yard, but as Harry got up to put his bowl over in the sink he soon found out why they were all gathered into the kitchen.

Ron cleared his throat and stood up to make an announcement. "Now, I know it's late and all but Hermione and I have something very important to announce." Ron cleared his throat and it was apparent that he was sweating. Ron was nervous. What could it possibly be that Ron was so nervous about? Harry sat back down in his chair forgetting about his bowl and waiting anxiously to hear was he was going to say. In all his years with the Weasly family Harry knew that Ron was the least likely to make an announcement.

"Hermione and I…" Ron was cut off as Mrs. Weasly squealed loudly at the next word to come out of his mouth. "…engaged."

Mrs. Weasly was absolutely thrilled at the prospect of having Hermione for a daughter in law. In fact she had been hoping for some time that it would happen. The entire Weasly family had been expecting them to get together although, no one expected an engagement over Christmas break.

The room burst out in loud congratulations from everyone to the couple and their parents. The girls immediately started admiring Hermione's ring as she proudly showed it off to every one, she was absolutely beaming. What was it about the ring that gets girls so giggly over Harry wondered as he watched from his seat at the end of the table. Harry offered a congratulations to both Ron and Hermione as soon as his mouth was empty of Mrs. Weasly's delicious soup. The excitement died down on the boy's side as the girls started in on plans for the wedding about the dress and flowers and so on and so forth. Who knew that there was really a difference between lavender and pastel purple.

Ron looked positively baffled at some of the things the girls were talking about. When mention of an engagement party came up Ron was ready to tuck tail and run. Harry couldn't help but laugh at his best friend. Ron was never one to like the spotlight put on him, and until the wedding was over, every one in the family was goning to be fawning over him. Harry could get used to this. As the girls started in on what kind of flowers would beperfect Harry gave a yawn.

It was the perfect time for Harry to slip off and unpack at the mention of the word best man. Harry was happy for his best friend, but he felt that this was more of a family celebration. Harry made his way for Ron's room dragging his trunk and broom behind him. As he got to the stairs Harry pulled out his wand and levitated his trunk up to Ron's room.

About an hour later Ron joined Harry up in the attic. Harry had almost finished unpacking when Ron flopped down on his bed exhausted. Harry turned to Ron with a huge smile on his face. Finally manage to escape?" Harry joked as Ron looked at him.

"Remind me to run next time the girls want to discuss colors for a wedding." Ron said with a groan.

Harry chuckled at Ron's response. "Is Hermione as bad as Fleur was when she and Bill got married?"

Ron winced at the memory. "No thank goodness. If she was that bad I'd jinx myself." Both Ron and Harry laughed at that.

Fleur was horrible to live with before the wedding. Hermione and Ginny could atest to that. Maybe Hermione had learned from Fleur what not to do.

"So, when's the big day going to be?" Harry asked as he tossed his pillow on the floor with a couple blankets.

"I think we agreed on next year after Christmas. You think you'll be able to come?" Ron lied down on his pillow.

"Maybe. I can talk to Kingsley and see what he says." Harry spread out the blankets on the floor to make a bed. "I should be just about done with my training by then." Harry said laying down on his makeshift bed.

"You know if mum finds out that your sleeping on the floor she'll have both our butts in a sling." Ron said staring at Harry.

"I would rather sleep with out a bed." Harry commented back. "It's not like I get to sleep on a nice cushy bed at the training camp."

"Whatever." Ron said. "It's your funeral mate." Ron tossed a pillow at Harry and chuckled as Harry failed to catch it. It had smacked him right in the face.

"Ha ha Ron, very funny." They both calmed down and Harry waved his wand turning off the lights in the room. Harry smiled as he closed his eyes boy did he love magic. Not having to get up to turn the lights off was a blessing in it's self. Harry turn to his side and sighed. It was good to be back at the Weasly residence and hoped he would enjoy the first uninterrupted sleep he'd had in months. He dozed off to sleep as his mind wondered to thoughts of Ginny.

…

Well I hope that you all liked what you read so far. Sorry it was so short. This is only my second fanfiction ever and my first Harry Potter fan fic. I tried to stay in character as much as possible although I will admit that I just didn't know how to have Ron announce his and Hermione's engagement. Please read and review so I know what you think.

The next chapter might take me some time to write but I can assure you all that you will absolutely love it!!!!


End file.
